The One Thing She'll Never Remember
by EEmersonM
Summary: The scariest day of loving someone, is telling them. The worst day of loving someone, is when you have to let them go. For Regina Mills, both those days are here.
1. Chapter 1

Regina was still and silent as she sat on Emma's bed, her legs crossed neatly. On the outside, she was poised and calm as ever, but the Evil Queen had never in her life been more anxious. Her insides never so twisted, her heart never so loud as they were in this moment. She took a deep breath, letting the laughing, bright voices from downstairs hurl daggers at her. _'But that's why you're here, Regina. That's why you're doing this.'_ she reminds herself. _'To let it go. To let her go.'_

A week ago, they had all returned from Neverland. Both mothers clinging to their formerly stolen son through the duration of the trip home as if they'd never see him again. Regina had begun to feel a real sense of family with Henry back and she and Emma finally feeling a sense of unity as parents that they'd never shared before. Regina had felt hope that things could change for the three of them, that Henry would be theirs, and Emma...well maybe she could begin to explore what feelings had blossomed from deep within her when it came to the blonde woman she'd grown so close to.

But when they made their way off the Jolly Roger, and Regina's eyes fell upon a scruffy man, whose eyes crinkled as he beamed up at the party, all her future hopes and dreams for her son and his birthmother were crushed, so instantly, to dust. As Emma and Henry's eyes shone with tears of amazement and joy, and the two bounded away from her and towards a completely different future, Regina realized that it had all been a delusion. A beautiful, yet incredibly hopeless delusion. The Evil Queen doesn't get a happy ending. A few months ago, the Charmings had made it clear to her that she doesn't deserve her son. And now, it was clear to her that she didn't deserve Emma either as the blonde was reaching cautiously for the hand of her ex, smiling brightly with her son wrapped around their waists.

And now, here she sat, a week later, broken and desperate for closure on her dream that would never come to be. The voices downstairs began to die down, and she could hear them saying goodnight to their visitor who could be called family in perhaps months, Regina realized bitterly. Soon there were two pairs of footsteps on the stairs, and Regina could hear Emma's gentle voice as she tucked Henry into bed and kissed their son goodnight.

Regina stiffened as she watched the door knob turn, and waited as Emma slowly entered her room. The blonde looked exhausted as she rubbed her eyes, swinging the door closed behind her with her foot. As her hands fell away from her eyes, Emma jumped in surprise to see Regina sitting in her bed, as if it were nothing.

"Jesus, Regina, what the hell?" Emma gasped in alarm, rubbing her hand consciously through her hair.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Regina replied honestly, still trying to decide whether to go through with this or not.

"It's fine, I just..." A concerned look crossed Emma's face as she asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No, I wanted to...come by and give you something," Regina answered, her fingers fiddling around a ring in her hand. She uncrossed her legs and stood up slowly, moving over to Emma, but keeping a comfortable space between them as she held up the ring.

Emma's brow wrinkled in confusion as she scrutinized the small object. "A ring? You wanted to give me a ring?"

A smile pulled at Regina's lips because she knew the greater meaning it held for her. "Do you remember when we saved Storybrooke, Emma?"

The blonde chuckled, stuffing her hands into her pockets. "How could I forget?"

Regina's eyes shone brightly as she continued, "The diamond that we shut down, I kept it."

"Please tell me you're not planning to destroy all of Storybrooke with it," Emma said, but her words were only meant to tease as her trust of the brunette had grown immensely since Neverland.

"I had it made into..." Regina paused before finishing, "a ring. This ring."

Emma still wore a look of confusion as she questioned, "And you want to give it to me?"

Regina nodded as she offered it to the savior who accepted it with bemusement.

"Why?"

Regina chose her next words carefully as she answered, "Because it's one of my fondest memories of you, Emma." The blonde opened her mouth to reply, but the brunette cut any words she could say off. "Because in that moment when you pulled away from your parents and you told me that..." The next words caught in Regina's throat and she had to fight the heat welling in her eyes. "Because when you told me that 'I might not be strong enough, but that maybe, together we are.' I realized that..."

A tear escaped, and Regina stopped to quickly brush it away before Emma could truly witness how undone she was becoming. She looked down, avoiding Emma's knowing gaze as she finally admitted in four trembling words, "I love you, Emma."

She could hear Emma's intake of breath and the blonde's lip part as if to respond, so she continued, allowing everything to just flow out. "And it's because I love you, that I won't stand in the way anymore."

"Regina, I—"

"No, Emma, please just listen to me," Regina interrupted, her eyes finally connecting with green. "I don't deserve you. I'm a mess and broken beyond repair." The silence rang through, dawning truths upon Regina as she sighed wearily, "I'm the Evil Queen." She took a few more steps closer to Emma, eyes studying every inch of the strong, beautiful face she'd fallen so helplessly for. "But you're the savior, Emma, and you're so much more than I could ever hope to be."

A broken smile spread across Regina's lips as she reached up, allowing her fingers to grace Emma's delicate skin. "Your future's so bright, and I never could..." She sighed, shaking her head as more tears cascaded down her cheeks. "I never would tarnish that, Emma."

It was as if Regina held Emma in a trance as the brunette inched closer and closer until she and the blonde were just a breath apart, and she leaned in slowly, letting her eyes drift closed as her lips gently graced Emma's the way she'd always dreamed. Regina allowed her guard down for that simple moment in time, raising her hand to stroke Emma's cheek. She wanted to memorize every last bit of the kiss, every sense. But Regina knew that every dream must come to an end, so she slowly pulled away, her eyes averted downwards, missing everything that Emma's eyes held for her, and breathed, "God I wish you didn't have to forget this."

Emma opened her mouth in protest as tears blurred Regina's vision and the Evil Queen raised her opened palm and murmured, "But you do."

The words Emma was going to say, died in her throat, falling back into that of unknowing as she blinked slowly. When the Savior opened her eyes, all that was left was an empty room, and a small ring that weighed heavily in her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

_**a/n: You all asked, and now you shall receive! The story continues! Please, if you can take the time, reviews are very welcome!**_

* * *

_"I'm sorry, I can't answer my phone right now, but if you'll leave your—"_

Emma quickly ended the call before Regina's voicemail gave her the option to say anything. What the hell had Regina been thinking? Emma understood that things had been difficult for Regina before they went off to Neverland. And she and her parents were mostly to blame for it, but after saving Storybrooke and sailing off to find their son, Emma had thought she had made some progress. She thought they had all made some progress. The two women had agreed in equally sharing their time with Henry after returning from Neverland.

And yet, that morning, a week ago, when she had dropped Henry off at Regina's, they'd found the mansion empty. Henry's belongings, and most of the furnishing in the house was still there, but Regina's things, along with the woman herself, were gone. She had left behind a note for Henry, which the boy and refused to hand over. Fighting Emma back with, "This is your fault!"

It had been a week since then, and Henry had barely said a word to anyone. So Emma was here at Granny's Diner, attempting once again to get her son to open up and tell her what Regina had said and her reasoning as to why the hell she had thought it was a good idea to disappear on their son.

She was in the middle of taking a sip of her beer, when Henry suddenly murmured, "Do you think she'll ever come back?"

Emma nearly choked on the liquid, and quickly swallowed before it ended up all over the diner countertop. She looked over at her son who had barely touched his food and was placidly tracing shapes in the salt that had spilled over onto the counter. "Well, I...Henry, I still don't even know why Regina left, or where she is now. You haven't—"

"I know I haven't let you read it," Henry interrupted, snapping out of his daze. "But she left it for me to read, and me alone."

"Okay, fine. But why not explain things to me? Why did she leave Henry?"

Henry's eyes clouded with tears and his lower lip trembled as he kept his eyes glued on the basket of untouched food. "What did you do to her?" he asked, throat constricted.

"We didn't do anything, Henry. Why would you—"

"Because my mom's never given up in her life," Henry snapped, tears spilling over, and finally turning on Emma. "She helps fight to get me back and now she suddenly decides she can't do it anymore and leaves for Boston?"

"Regina's in Boston?" Emma questioned, overwhelmed with her son's sudden explosion.

"She said goodbye, Emma!" Henry continued, and she couldn't help but cringe at the name he'd used. It was as if she and Henry were back to square one, like strangers again. "My mom never gave up on me. Even when I called her The Evil Queen. Even when I _hated _her. She _never _abandoned me, not like you!"

In his desperate fury, Henry had knocked his food to the ground, his glass toppling in the wake as he stood up. All eyes in the diner, turned to the pair. And Emma was so stunned, so emotionally numbed by the eruption, that all she could do was stare at her son's tear-stained face as he demanded, "So _what_ did you do?"

Emma quickly reached for her son's arm, which was shaking as much as the rest of his body, trying to placate him. "Henry, I didn't do anything, I swear."

The boy ripped his arm from her reach, and spat, "Stop _lying _to me."

Suddenly aware of all the curious eyes, Emma grabbed Henry's hand, despite his protests and lead him outside where they could talk in private. "Henry, I need you to calm down," Emma implored.

"Why because you're going to tell me how you and the rest of them chased her out of town, even after she helped save me? Because I'll run away. I'll find her. I'm just as much her son as I am yours, so—"

"Henry!" Emma interrupted him, and took his hand in hers again. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before saying, "Henry, I know that. If our trip to Neverland changed anything, it changed how I see Regina, alright? I would _never _try to chase her out of town. She and I had actually been working on a schedule for sharing you, so I'm going to need you to _calmly _explain to me what she said in that letter. Alright?"

Henry wiped his eyes quickly with the back of his hand, and shrugged, "Well if it wasn't you guys, then I don't know."

"She really gave no reason?" Emma asked in confusion.

"All she said was that she needed to get away, to get a new start for herself."

"That's it?" Emma was concerned that maybe this wasn't Regina at all, maybe this was Hook's idea of revenge, and that he'd kidnapped the woman. After all he had been nothing but obnoxious and interfering every single time Emma and Regina had gotten along on the boat. Maybe he thought kidnapping Regina would split apart their family and cause turmoil. "You said she mentioned Boston? That's where she went?"

Henry nodded.

"Did she leave an address for you?"

"No, she wrote it before she left. She wouldn't know where she was going to settle down."

"God, if she would only answer her damn phone," Emma muttered before realizing that could point to a kidnapping...or Regina was simply avoiding her calls for some reason. "Fuck, what did I do, Regina?"

"She's really gone for good isn't she?" Henry said suddenly, sounding defeated again, snapping Emma out of her musings.

Her voice softened as she gently squeezed his shoulder, "No, Henry, she isn't." Her son looked up at her with pleading eyes. "I'm gonna make sure of that."

* * *

"So any luck with him?" David asked Emma after Henry had disappeared upstairs into his room.

Emma collapsed onto the couch and let out a loud sigh as she replied, "Yes."

"So he told you where Regina is?" Snow followed up eagerly as she sat down beside her daughter.

"Yes," Emma breathed again.

"And?" David prompted.

"And I'm even more confused than ever," she said, forcing herself to sit up and deal with the issue.

David crossed his arms and asked in confusion, "Why? Where did he say she was?"

"Boston."

"What's she doing in Boston?" Snow asked before adding rather sarcastically, "She's not planning a takeover is she?"

Emma rolled her eyes at the joke before rubbing her hands over them exhaustively and replying, "I have no idea what she's doing there. Henry said that in the letter, Regina just says she needs to get away and start over, but..."

Silence filled the room and Emma suddenly realized the look her parents were giving her after she'd trailed off and she quickly demanded, "What?"

Snow hesitated after glancing over at her husband before saying, "I don't think there's a 'but' here Emma."

"Of course there is," she countered.

"Emma, I know you and Regina have become closer, but it makes sense that she would want a new start," Snow said, then paused, thinking carefully. "And maybe, you know...maybe it's for the best?"

"Whoa, okay, I'm gonna have to stop you right there," Emma retorted seriously. "I know that neither of you were there when Henry _broke down into tears _just a little while ago, but you have to know that Regina leaving is nowhere near 'for the best.'"

Snow shook her head, "I know Henry's upset, but he'll get over it, Emma. It isn't like he doesn't have anyone. He has a family here who loves and cares for him."

"And he has a mother out there who he loves, and thinks abandoned him. Now I don't know what the _hell _Regina was thinking when she thought this was for the best, but I am not going to sit idly by and tell my son to get over this."

"What are you planning on doing then?" David asked.

"I'm planning to find Regina and bring her back here if it fucking kills me," Emma answered getting to her feet.

"Emma, this is ridiculous. Why can't you just respect Regina's wishes?" Snow complained already on her daughter's heels.

"Because I don't think this is Regina's wish at all," Emma retorted, making her way to the door, that her father was already crossing in front of. She gritted her teeth in frustration as both of her parents now placed themselves in her way. "Look, I know you guys might not understand, but I know Regina, and the woman I know would never willingly leave her son behind. None of this makes sense."

"Emma, please just let this go. Forget about everyone else and think about yourself for a minute alright?" Snow said, and reached for her daughter's hands. "Maybe this is exactly what you need. Neal is back, and you have a chance to start over with him, maybe this is Regina's gift to you in getting a chance to start a family of your own, and not have to worry about her and fighting over Henry all the time. Did you ever think about that? Maybe Regina did this not only for herself, but for you. This is what you both need."

Emma nodded, "Yeah, maybe, but until I hear it from Regina herself, I'm not letting this slide."

It was David's turn as he placed a comforting hand on Emma's shoulder, "Just let it go for tonight then."

Snow and Emma looked at him in surprise. "David, are you—"

"Just give it a night, Emma, and if you still feel this way tomorrow, then we'll let you go without a fight," David continued, raising his eyebrows in awaiting his daughter's reply. "Alright?"

Emma's shoulders slumped in defeat as she nodded. David smiled and pulled his daughter hesitantly into a hug before saying goodnight.

Once upstairs, Emma had to fight the urge from collapsing onto her bed, exhaustion taking over her. Instead she moved to her dresser where the glint of something caught her eye. She cocked her head, and walked closer to examine the small thing. With gentle hands she picked up the ring that had mysteriously appeared in her hand one night. Tracing over the shiny silver band, she remembered it had almost been like she'd suddenly awoke and missed a whole ten minutes of her life. Finally, her fingertips graced the colorful small stone that practically glowed with life.

The urge to put the ring on overwhelmed her, and just as she was about to slide it on, there was a soft knock on her door. She fumbled with the object and it fell from her fingers, clattering to the floor. "Shit," she hissed, but abandoned it to answer the door. She opened it to find Henry standing there.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Of course you can," Emma said stepping aside and allowing Henry into the room. As Emma closed the door behind them, Henry paused, the fallen ring catching his eye as he moved towards Emma's bed.

"Emma..." he began slowly as he reached for the small object. "What is this?"

She shrugged casually as she pulled it from his hand and said, "It's a ring, Henry. What does it look like?"

"I've never seen you wear that before. Is it yours?" he asked as she placed it back on the dresser and lead him to the bed to sit down.

"I'm not...sure," she replied slowly, as she realized in confusion how honest the words were.

Henry looked just as perplexed as Emma as he deadpanned, "How can you not be sure?"

"Forget about it," Emma barrelled on in exasperation. "It's a stupid ring that I found in my room. It doesn't matter. Now what did you want to talk about?"

He let the silence settle in before saying, "I heard you guys talking downstairs." Emma waited patiently for him to continue, determined to have a better conversation this time around. "Emma, I want to come with you to Boston to find my mom."

She smiled softly in response and lied, "I haven't decided if I'm going yet, kid." Henry shot her a look and Emma chuckled, "Yeah okay, you got me."

"So can I come?"

"No," Emma quickly replied, wrapping an arm around Henry's shoulders and hugging him playfully. "It's not that I don't think you should, or even that I don't want you there."

"Then what is it?" Henry asked.

She paused, formulating her response carefully. "I just know nothing about what I'm stepping into, Henry. Regina's reasoning wasn't very explicit."

Her son's face folded suddenly into deep thinking as Emma had seen it do time and time again, when he had a theory. "Do you think something bad happened to her? Like she was kidnapped or something?"

Emma sighed, wishing she could just deal with Regina and bring Henry into the matter later. "Look, I really don't know. It's a possibility. But for now, I'm planning on heading to Boston to look, alright?"

Henry nodded silently.

"Maybe you should get to bed," Emma said brushing Henry's overgrown hair away from his eyes. It was the first time she'd really noticed her son's disheveled appearance. She could just imagine what lectures she would be getting from Regina on childcare if the she were there. It would be simple enough for Emma to just tell herself to get him a haircut. That solved everything right?

Wrong. As much as Emma would like to think otherwise, she wasn't a sufficient enough mother on her own. Henry needed Regina as much as he wanted Emma. And as Emma tucked their son into bed and kissed him goodnight, she couldn't help but think that perhaps, Regina was not only Henry's need, but perhaps hers as well.

"Dammit Regina, we were supposed to be in this together," Emma muttered to herself as she watched Henry's chest slowly rise and fall, the boy falling deep into his slumber.

* * *

Emma slammed the trunk to her yellow bug closed and turned around, only to run into the one person she didn't want to see before heading off on her little mission.

Neal.

"Leaving me already?" her ex joked, that same glint of a tease in his eyes.

Emma shook her head with a frown and replied, "Look Neal, I'm sorry. I know this all sucks, but I have to find Regina."

"I'm starting to think there's some gene in your family that doesn't allow any of you to sit still for too long," Neal said.

"You're one to talk," Emma muttered, looking down at her keys.

"Hey, I thought I was forgiven?" he retorted, raising his hands defensively.

Emma sighed still avoiding eye contact and replied, "Yeah, I'm sorry. You're right."

"I didn't really believe you were actually going until now," Neal commented, shoving his hands into his coat pockets. "I guess things have really changed with Regina since I've been gone."

"I suppose things have changed a little. But, Neal, even if they hadn't, I'd still be on my way to find Regina. This is about Henry."

Neal chuckled, shaking his head and looking down at his feet.

"What's so funny?" Emma asked.

"Come on Emma, this obviously isn't just about Henry," he replied, raising his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that—" Neal cut himself off, frustration boiling over.

Emma took the opportunity to cut in, "All I've ever done, all I've ever fought for is Henry. How is this any different?"

"Because it's not just about Henry this time, Emma. Henry would survive without Regina. And before you say I'm wrong, just think about it. Regina wouldn't leave unless she understood that. She knows he's going to be taken care of and that he doesn't need her."

"You don't know him, Neal. I've seen it, and he _does _need her," Emma retorted. "I'm not enough."

"But _we_ are. You, me, your parents."

She shook her head in disagreement.

"Why won't you just say it?" Neal muttered, eyes flashing.

"Say what? I don't know what you're getting at, Neal."

"There's something different between you and Regina," he said. "I saw it the minute you stepped off that ship. I wish you'd just tell me what it is."

Emma sighed, "If I knew, I'd tell you."

"So that's it? That's all you have to say?"

"I don't know what you want me to say!" Emma exclaimed in exasperation. "Do you want me to say that I don't like the thought of never seeing Regina again? Do you? Because fine, I don't like it! I hate thinking of her being all self sacrificing and leaving for everyone's own good but her own because I don't believe for one _second _that this is actually what she wants and that kills me. It fucking kills me that she walked away. I mean how could she just suddenly not give a fuck about herself, and how could she think that's what we want? How could she just leave us behind?"

The cool morning air cut through the silence, echoing Emma's words around as Neal asked slowly, "Us?"

"I mean, him," Emma said quickly, not missing a beat, her voice soft now. "How could she leave him behind."

The pair continued to stand in cold, awkward silence until Emma finally cleared her throat and Neal started quietly, "Emma..."

But Emma cut him off and started away, "I should really be going."

"Emma, please, don't go," Neal said, causing Emma to pause, the driver's door open. "She's not worth it."

She stared at the empty street ahead of her before saying, "She is to me." And with that she slammed the driver's door behind her and drove away with Neal unmoving in her rearview mirror.

* * *

The strong aroma of coffee filled the air of the comfortable apartment. It was quiet except for the sparse sounds of someone quietly bustling around in the bathroom. In the hallway outside, there were unsure footsteps that with every stride caused a diamond in a small ring that was placed on a tidy dresser, to glow brighter—a beacon to its owner. The footsteps paused outside the apartment door, causing silence to drown the air.

Finally there was a soft knock that caused the woman in front of the mirror to straighten up, glance over and call out, "Just a minute."

She quickly ran her fingers through her dark brown hair before hurriedly making her way to the entrance of her apartment. After placing a picture-perfect smile on her face, the woman pulled the door open only to have the look wiped off her face and her breath catch in her throat.

Emma Swan stood there, clothed in her signature dark skinny jeans and red leather jacket, hands stuffed consciously into her front pockets, wearing her somewhat deer-in-the-headlights look that held for a minute before giving way to an easy smile as she breathed in relief, "Regina."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I'm really terrible at updating without deadlines and that's why I'm going to start setting myself some. As of right now, I'm hoping to have updates on this fic for you every Wednesday. There may be some issues with updating during my first weeks at school, seeing as it's my first year at college and all. Thanks for all your patience! Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Regina?" Emma asked hesitantly, testing whether she was welcome or not. The brunette didn't respond immediately as she stood, slightly slack-jawed at the sight of the savior standing at her door.

"E-Emma?" The name tumbled slowly out of Regina's mouth. She'd never felt this exposed and shocked to the core in her life.

All that was running through Regina's mind was that last night. That night she'd stood in Emma's room and confessed everything. That night when she had first tasted the savior's lips. That night when she finally let go of her happy ending. That night she stole one last glance at the woman now standing in front of her.

"So, um...do I have to stand here all day or are you going to invite me in?" Emma said awkwardly, snapping Regina out of her spiraling thought.

"I...yes of course." Regina stepped aside for Emma, but her face was still stunned, and her mind still reeling.

She watched as Emma's feet came to a standstill in the middle of the entryway as she looking around, observing the apartment. Regina wanted to open her mouth, but she found that for one she couldn't find any words to say. She hadn't thought this through, but then again, she hadn't imagined Emma would ever come after her. This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

_'She's probably just here about Henry.' _Regina told herself. _'Get a grip, Regina.'_

But the more she told herself this, the more her heart raced, the more her head spun. Because what if that wasn't the reason? What if she remembered? What did that mean?

Regina silently opened her mouth found her hand flying to her forehead, clasping desperately. She spared one quick glance at Emma, seeing the blonde turn and watch as she darted for her bathroom as fast as she could. Slamming her back up against the closed door, Regina let her head fall back as she squeezed her eyes shut. This was so out of character, and she was so desperate to fall back into her normal self—the person who aimed snotty retorts at the sheriff who sent them flying back.

She fought back a sob as she realized then that she could never be that person again. She'd given that up the day she had allowed her feelings for Emma Swan to consume every inch of her. The only person she could be now was the person she'd become near Emma, the person Emma had made her want to be.

There was a soft knock on the door that caused Regina to leap away in shock. "Uh, Regina? Are you alright?"

Regina bent over the sink, her eyes still jammed tightly shut. She took steadying breaths and finally opened her eyelids, forcing herself to look at her reflection in the mirror. This just caused her crumble a little more.

_'Emma will never love you.' _the cruel voice spat at her. _'Look at yourself. You're just a shell.'_

"Regina are you sick or something? Is this a bad time?"

Emma's concerned voice brought hot tears to Regina's eyes as the voice drove on. _'You're just a shell of a girl who was better. A girl worthy of the savior's love.'_

"But she's gone now," Regina whispered, eyes closing again, her voice trembling and she fought back another sob.

_'That's right, she's gone. In her place, a monster. A monster who will destroy everything good around her, including Emma.'_

At the name, Regina's head snapped up, eyes flashed open, and there was nothing but a cold ringing in her ears. She took a shaky breath in, and allowed a trembling hand to wipe away all traces of tears.

"Regina?" Emma's voice sounded again.

She straightened up, and with a steady flick of her hand, her hair was carefully put back in place. Then she turned and pulled the door open.

Emma stumbled, and attempted not to fall headfirst into Regina as she had obviously had her ear pressed up against the door. "Sorry," Emma apologized hurriedly, straightening up and sweeping her hands over her ruffled leather jacket.

"Ms. Swan, what are you doing here?" Regina asked sharply, taking the blonde by surprise.

"I—wait, Ms. Swan? What brought_ that _on?"

Regina crossed her arms defensively and rolled her eyes. "Just answer the question."

Emma scrutinized the brunette and Regina felt herself subconsciously leaning away from the intense gaze. "Are you alright?" Emma asked slowly.

"Of course I am," Regina snapped, but Emma looked unconvinced. "I...your appearance just took me by surprise is all."

"Well to be fair, your _disappearance_ took me by surprise as well," Emma retorted and Regina felt her mouth fall open to respond but again found she didn't know what to say. There was an extended lull as Emma waited to see if Regina would bite back. When she didn't, Emma said, "Look, Regina. I came here to figure out what's going on with you."

"There's nothing going on with me," Regina defended.

"Well I'm sorry, but I don't believe that. And if you'd like to invite me to sit down in your apartment's overly perfect living room, then maybe we can talk about what's really going on."

Emma turned to enter the big entrance again as Regina added, on her heels, "It's a condo actually."

The blonde rolled her eyes at the correction as she sat down and waited for Regina to follow suit. Regina sighed before tentatively sitting down on the edge of her seat, avoiding eye contact and waiting for Emma to begin.

"So..." Emma encouraged. Regina looked at her blankly, as if she didn't understand what she wanted from her. Emma sighed and ran her hands over her face in frustration before asking, "Regina why did you leave?"

"I thought I made it clear in my letter to Henry," Regina said flatly, her eyes falling to her hands.

"You made _nothing _clear in your letter to Henry."

Regina's eyes flashed in irritation, as if expecting she would be able to get away with a simple explanation. "Why do I have to explain myself? Last time I checked, everyone wanted me gone. What's the problem?"

Emma felt a pit begin to form in her stomach under the weight of such a simple response from the brunette. "Regina, you must know that's not true."

"Must I?" Regina prompted, her expression remaining cold and impassive.

"Look, I know you haven't always gotten along with everyone, but things have changed," Emma replied in exasperation. "We know we can trust you now. We know that all you want is what's best for Henry."

"If you know that then you must understand why I left."

"You think that you leaving is what's best for Henry?" Emma asked, raising her eyebrows incredulously.

"I think I made that—"

"Again, Regina, you have made nothing clear!" Emma snapped, cutting Regina's robotic response short. "I know that _you _know that leaving Henry isn't the best thing for him. It's probably the worst thing for him."

It was Regina's turn to raise her eyebrows in question and Emma was floored to see the surprise there.

"He's a mess Regina," she continued, her voice raising an octave. "He needs his family, and no matter what you say, he doesn't have his family until he has you, his real mother, back."

"Emma, I appreciate that, but we both know it's not true. Henry has his real mother, and..." Regina trailed off as she had to fight herself to bite out the next part. "And his real father now too. Henry doesn't need me anymore."

Emma leaned back, studying Regina again with those fierce eyes that made Regina shift uncomfortably in her seat. "What happened to you, Regina? What happened to the woman who fought me tooth and nail for her son? You used to threaten me with those eyes that said 'I'm literally going to kill you if you try anything'. And now what? You're just gonna hand him over without a fight."

Regina sighed and looked out towards the glass doors that lead to the balcony. "The thing is, Emma, I don't need to fight anymore. You've proven a capable mother who will do anything to protect her son, just like me."

"So—"

The brunette held up a hand to stop Emma before continuing, "There isn't enough room in his life, let alone his heart, for three parents, Emma. And seeing as I'm the worst influence upon him, I think it's my duty as his mother to graciously step down."

"Really? You're the worst influence?" Emma questioned, straight face. "Let's see...Neal spent more than half his life as a thief, running. Not to mention when he let me take the fall for him and go to jail while I was pregnant with his child. Then there's me. I was also a thief, gave birth to a baby in jail, abandoned him, then became a bounty hunter where I continued to do a lot of things I'm not proud of."

"I cursed a world of people over a broken heart," Regina deadpanned. "You do the math."

"Regina, we can play this 'who's worse for Henry' game all day and it still won't give me the answer I'm looking for."

"I've already given you an answer, Emma, I don't know what else you want from me," Regina retorted.

"I want something real from you and not this bullshit that you're trying to pass off as an answer."

"Oh, I suppose you have that superpower that has you convinced I'm lying," Regina drawled.

"No, it isn't the superpower, Regina," Emma said quietly, and Regina couldn't help her body's physical reaction as her head turned, allowing her eyes to finally lock with Emma's. "I know you and you would never leave your son—not in a million years. So what's done it?"

Regina bit the inside of her lip and forced herself to look away before Emma could see her walls crumbling all over again. Why did Emma do this to her? Why couldn't she have just let things be? Regina was trying to do the right thing by this woman, and all Emma was doing was making it harder and more painful for her. "There's nothing more to say, Emma. I came here to give Henry and everyone else what they need."

There was a long silence as Emma picked apart every inch of Regina's face until finally she leaned back slowly and said, "Well then, I guess I'm not going until you're ready to accept the truth."

"And what truth is that?"

"The truth, that for whatever reason you _really _left, is wrong."

Regina looked down into her folded hands again, and swallowed hard,"It's not."

"Well until you find a way to convince me of that, I'm not leaving without you." Emma stood up confidently and looked around casually. "So uh, where will I be sleeping?"

* * *

"You really found her?" Henry asked brightly from the other line.

"I really did," Emma replied with a small smile on her face as she looked out over the apartment's stunning view of Boston. She took a deep breath in, enjoying the fresh air before glancing back at the apartment through the glass doors where she could make out Regina in the kitchen, with her back to her, bent over the counter. She raised a curious eyebrow and considered knocking on the glass before Henry startled her with another question.

"So when are you guys coming home?"

"I..." Emma's voice caught in her throat, knowing she would have to deliver the news that she didn't know when, if ever, she would be bringing Regina home. If the woman didn't come around soon enough, she would have to go back without her, for their son's sake. "Henry, this may take some time."

"What do you mean?" he asked in confusion. "You found her and explained to her that we all want her here and that we all want to be a family, right?"

"Well sort of...it's—Henry, she's pretty convinced that she's doing everyone a favor by being here."

"Then you need to convince her that she's wrong!"

"I know, kid, I know." Emma took a deep breath and rubbed her hand over her forehead which had begun to ache. "Look I'm trying. I told her I'm not leaving until she comes back with me."

"Do you think she will?"

"I really don't know," Emma answered. "Your mom...she's a tough nut to crack."

"Yeah but if anyone can do it you can, Emma. You're the only one who's as stubborn as her."

Emma smirked, knowing Henry was right on that account, and while her son's relentless faith in her certainly encouraged Emma's faith in herself a little, she felt that it was perhaps misplaced. But she knew that wasn't what Henry needed and wanted to hear right now.

"I promise I'll bring her home Henry."

* * *

Regina stood in the kitchen, eyes boring holes into the back of Emma's head as the

blonde spoke calmly on her cellphone out on the apartment's balcony. She wondered if she was speaking to her parents, telling them of her ridiculous plan that they were probably arguing with her about. Or perhaps, Henry, informing her son that she was confident that she could bring his mother back to him in a week's time.

She hoped Emma wasn't doing that for Henry's sake because she knew that no matter what Emma said to try and convince her while she was here, it wouldn't change a thing, and that Regina would inevitably have to watch, while her insides screamed at her to do something, as the blonde walked out of her life for the last time.

Regina moved away and turned on the water to wash her hands before preparing something for the two of them to eat. Her eyes latched onto the ring she had slipped onto her finger when she moved around to tidy her room for Emma a few minutes ago.

The small stone in the ring, that usually remained a dull shade of deep purple, now glinted up at Regina with a strong blue. Regina's mouth parted slightly in surprise and as she took the ring off, she glanced back at Emma who was still talking on the phone, and then leaned down closer to examine it. Her fingers moved delicately across the stone, her brow furrowing in confusion as she recognized the gentle hum of power that the stone was emanating.

"Magic," she whispered to herself.

She didn't understand, what had changed? Ever since she'd created the two rings out of the trigger, they had both remained quiet. What was even more confusing was that from what Regina understood, there was no magic in this world outside of Storybrooke.

"Are you alright?" Emma's voice accompanied by a gentle hand, caused Regina to straighten up and turn on the blonde who was closer than Regina had realized.

"I..." Regina trailed off as her eyes connected with Emma's concerned ones. She cleared her throat and slid a few inches along the counter to increase the distance between them. "I'm fine."

Emma nodded, completely unaware of the brunette's awkwardness. "So what were you doing?"

"I was just going to make us something to eat," Regina answered. "That is if you're hungry. I just assumed you may be."

Emma smirked. "You assumed right."

"Then I'll just..." Regina motioned towards the refrigerator before turning with a heavy sigh to open it.

"Can I do anything to help?" Emma offered, fingers trailing over the pristine counter.

"Probably not," Regina answered shortly as she finished pulling out all the ingredients from the refrigerator.

Emma raised her eyebrows. "Don't think I'm capable?"

"You'll just get in my way," Regina sniped, knowing that she was just trying to get Emma out of the kitchen and as far away from her as possible at the moment.

Emma rolled her eyes before the ring Regina had pulled off her finger caught her eye. The side of her mouth twitched upwards. "Hey, this looks like the ring that magically appeared in my room."

Regina's eyes widened, remembering she'd left Emma with her ring's twin, and she scrambled to pick it up before Emma could. Of course she couldn't manage doing that without brushing Emma's fingers, and there was, what felt like, a bolt of electricity that jolted through Regina before she snatched the glowing from sight.

"Static," she mumbled to Emma as she slipped the ring into her pocket. When she stole a glance at Emma, she saw the blonde's face was plastered over with that of complete confusion as she stared into the distance.

Genuine concern flashed through Regina as she was worried that Emma had experienced a little more than just a jolt from the ring. She reached out, fingertips brushing the back of the her hand. "Emma?"

The blonde jumped away from the touch, startled. "I, I'm sorry, I just..." The confusion still remained clear on Emma's face as she finished, "I don't know what that was."

Regina swallowed, wondering if the ring had shown Emma something. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine. I'm just gonna sit down if that's alright," Emma replied, before turning slowly to leave Regina alone in the kitchen.

* * *

After relaxing into the couch, Emma had turned on the television. It seemed to her that if she pretended to turn to a state of vegetation, maybe Regina wouldn't keep shooting her those looks of worry and concern. The smell of hot food invaded Emma's nose, telling her that her endeavor had succeeded and that Regina was convinced enough that nothing had happened as she moved into her cooking.

But as she listened and watched a journalist reporting the news in front of her, all Emma could see was a ghostlike image of Regina's teary face as she waved a hand in front of her and all Emma could hear was Regina's broken voice. _"I wish you didn't have to forget this. But you do."_


	4. Chapter 4

When Emma's eyes drifted open, all she could make out was a strangely good-smelling, varnished wood surface. "Ow," she mumbled against the floor, as the soreness of sleeping face down on a hard surface rushed into her body. Moving to place her hands on either side of her, Emma pushed herself off the floor and sat back against the couch she recalled tumbling off of in the night. Emma shook her head as she remembered the long argument that had erupted between her and Regina when it came time for bed.

"Ms. Swan, please. You are my guest and I won't have you sleeping on the couch."

"Aw, you got a soft spot for me, Regina?"

Regina spluttered for a minute before snapping, "No, I just happen to know what simple manners are."

It had continued on for another half hour before Regina finally gave in, mostly it seemed out of pure discomfort with the conversation.

Emma scratched the back of her head, her face falling passive again and she frowned in concern. She had a big task ahead of her in trying to figure out why Regina was really abandoning her life in Storybrooke, and then convince her that she was wrong. Problem of course was, Emma had no idea what was stirring Regina up so much.

She knew something was wrong from the moment Regina opened the door and looked at her with a mix of shock and horror. And then of course, there was the incident with the ring. Emma had spent the entire night lying awake with that image playing over and over again, and Regina's words: _"I wish you didn't have to forget this. But you do." _Emma ran her hands through her messy bed head in frustration. She had fought the urge to corner Regina about the memory last night, as she wasn't sure if questioning the brunette about it would help or hurt her attempts to bring her back with her.

The part of her that worried about scaring Regina off was stronger than the one that was furious with Regina for erasing something from her memory. And what had she erased? Emma let out a loud groan in frustration and she nearly jumped out of her skin when a low voice said, "I'm assuming your night on the couch wasn't as comfortable as you thought it would be?"

Emma stumbled sleepily to her feet while Regina, who was showered and fully dressed, examined the blonde with a curious eye as she sipped at a mug full of, what Emma could only assume to be, coffee, the smell invading her senses. "It was fine, I just fell off sometime in the night."

"Charming," Regina commented, taking another slow sip from the mug.

"Any, uh, coffee for your guest?" Emma tried, offering the brunette an apologetic smile.

"There's plenty more in the machine. Help yourself." Regina was already moving off down the other hall of her apartment. "I'll be in my office."

"You have an office in here?" Emma mumbled to herself as she moved to get herself a cup of coffee. She took a seat at the snack bar and pulled today's copy of the_ Boston Globe_ towards her. It all felt very reminiscent of her life in Boston before Henry came to shake things up for her. Within Emma's five minutes of sitting there, Regina had reappeared, her heels clicking on the hardwood, a purse slung over her shoulder.

"Going somewhere?" Emma asked as the brunette moved to the front door.

"I actually have a job, Ms. Swan, that I need to be getting to," Regina replied snidely. "I'm sorry I can't babysit you all day."

"Oh," Emma replied. She hadn't even thought that Regina may have found a new job for herself already, and that reminded her as to the fact that no one was running Storybrooke back home.

Regina looked to be waiting to see if Emma would say anything else before she said, "Well if you'll excuse me, I should be going."

"Wait, Regina!" Emma said, jumping off the bar stool.

"Yes, Ms. Swan?" Regina sighed in exasperation.

Emma opened and closed her mouth, trying to find the words to keep Regina there. She wasn't willing to let her out of her sight until things were clearer. "I uh...could you take today off?"

"I'm sorry, but just because you are fine with abandoning your job to deal with personal matters, doesn't mean I'm going to."

Emma rolled her eyes at the jab and tried again. "Regina, please just forget about work and—"

"I can't do that, Emma, I need to go," Regina interrupted, turning to walk out the door when Emma stopped her in her tracks.

"I know what you did."

"Excuse me, Ms. Swan?" Regina questioned, turning slowly. On the outside, she held up her cool exterior while inside she was on full alert, scared to death that she had underestimated what the ring had done to Emma last night.

"I know you did something...to me," Emma repeated slowly.

"I haven't the faintest clue what you're talking about," Regina replied cooly.

Emma's shoulders slumped as she sighed and avoided eye contact as she murmured, "Look I guess...never mind, but Regina, please, just take the day off." She looked up again, her begging eyes connecting with Regina's panicked ones.

"I…"

"For me?" Emma added.

Regina turned back towards the door, and froze, her eyes on the hallway outside. All she wanted to do was run away, to get away from this woman who had such an effect on her. But then she realized, she had already tried that. She ran off to Boston to escape Emma Swan and yet she had caught up with her. Running was pointless. If she wanted to let her go, she would have to allow Emma to give up on her by her own free will. At least that was reassuring, Regina thought. Everyone always gave up on her, so Emma would be no different, and by the end of the week, Emma would walk away just like everyone before her.

Taking a deep breath, Regina slowly shut the apartment door and turned around. "So I'll just call in and let them know I'll be gone through the week, shall I?"

Emma breathed out a sigh of relief, a bright smile on her lips.

Regina just nodded, her lips curling upward against their owner's will as she turned away to the phone.

"Thank you, Regina," Emma said after the brunette turned back.

She simply gave a steady wave as if to say "no problem."

* * *

Regina raised an eyebrow as Emma raised a hot dog, that was loaded with every possible fixing, to her mouth, and internally worked out a way to take a bite without getting the toppings all over her face. "So this is your idea of well-spent vacation time?" Regina had asked the question at the most inopportune moment as Emma took her first sloppy bite and was now munching happily.

"This is the only way to spend your vacation time," Emma mumbled through a mouthful of hot dog, causing a look of disgust from the brunette. She smirked and looked down at the bare dog that went untouched in Regina's slim fingers. After she'd finished swallowing she added, "Please tell me you've had these guys's hot dogs since you've been in Boston?"

Regina's eyes flickered in annoyance as if it was the most ludicrous question she'd ever heard, and her lack of a response, told Emma that she had definitely not.

"Come on, these are the best dogs you'll ever eat in your life."

"This is a vendor," Regina hissed, eyes flashing back to the workers behind the stand. "I doubt it's the best of anything."

"Well yeah, if you neglect to put anything on it like you've done," Emma rolled her eyes. "Here," she said, raising her hot dog to Regina. "Try mine."

"I will do nothing of the sort," Regina muttered, physically retreating, nose ruffled in disgust.

Emma sighed in exasperation. "Come on, Regina, I've seen you eat crazier things in Neverland than this!"

"Yes, well that was because I had no other choice."

"Well you don't know what you're missing out on," Emma said before happily taking off another large bite of her hot dog. She frowned as some of the toppings slipped down onto the front of her shirt and she swore through the food still in her mouth.

"Yes, I can see I'm _clearly_ missing out," Regina deadpanned as she offered Emma one of her napkins.

"Thanks," Emma replied as she accepted it and started dabbing at her front with her free hand. Regina scrutinized Emma's movements, until the blonde suddenly looked up and said, "Not the sexiest, I know."

With that, her eyes snapped away from the stain and up to Emma's bemused expression. She felt a heat rise in her face as she looked away and muttered, "Honestly."

Emma continued to smirk as she motioned for the brunette to follow her. "Let's walk, come on."

"Are you sure you can handle walking and eating at the same time?" Regina scoffed, but followed Emma's lead nonetheless.

_'She certainly woke up on the normal side of the bed this morning.' _Emma thought to herself. Regina had hardly said one nasty thing to her the previous day, but it seemed the brunette had returned to her harsh demeanor today. However, Emma knew better. Regina always resorted to taunts when she was trying to cover up her hurt or true feelings about something. _'So what's she trying to cover up right now?'_ Emma asked herself, taking another bite of her hot dog and sneaking a look over at Regina who walked stiffly beside her, surprisingly still clinging to her bare hot dog.

"What convinced you to stay?" Emma questioned, breaking the silence.

Regina glanced over and replied, "I don't follow."

"Today, what convinced you to stay with me?"

Emma watched as Regina's eyes flickered through multiple emotions before she replied vaguely, "Maybe I wanted a day off."

"But you took the entire week off."

"Maybe I wanted the week off," Regina retorted swiftly.

Emma sighed. "You're going to have to start giving me real answers sometime."

"I do?"

"Honestly Regina, it's like you don't want to hear me out at all," Emma vented in frustration.

"Maybe I don't," she replied shortly.

Emma stopped in her tracks, Regina pausing beside her, but kept her eyes straight ahead. "Regina, I know you think that whatever you're doing here is for the best, and maybe nothing I can say will convince you otherwise deep down, but I want you to at least listen to what I have to say."

Regina blinked rapidly. "And what if I don't like what you have to say?"

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, shifting her weight.

The brunette turned and scorched Emma with the intensity of her gaze. "What if what you think I want to hear, isn't?"

"I'll only tell you what you need to hear. Not what you want."

Regina smirked, eyes pulling away again, "You don't know what I need."

Emma opened her mouth, but closed it again, looking down at her feet uncomfortably, realizing perhaps she didn't know what Regina needed. Silence ensued as the two women stood awkwardly, one staring off down the street while the other scrutinized her feet. Emma glanced up, eyes catching the hot dog still held in Regina's hands. "You know, there is one thing I know you need, Regina."

The brunette looked up startled at Emma's words. "What's that?" she asked curiously.

"To take a bite of that hot dog," Emma smirked. "I'm sure it's getting cold."

Regina's eyes narrowed down at the sausage she held in her hand. Sighing, she turned to begin walking while raising the hot dog to her mouth. Emma followed, stunned into a smile, but her victory was short-lived as the meat swerved suddenly in a detour towards a nearby trashcan.

"I paid four dollars for that hot dog," Emma sniffed as Regina clapped her hands free of crumbs.

"That was your first mistake," Regina said.

* * *

"Please?" Emma begged while Regina's eyes were trained on the television set as she steadily clicked through the channels.

"No," she said calmly for the fourth time that evening.

"Why not?"

"Because I said 'no'."

"What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything."

"Then why won't you try?"

"I know how to speak to my son," Regina hissed, fingers punching the 'next' button on the remote as she continued to move through stations.

"Then why won't you?"

"Because he doesn't want to hear from me."

"Of course he does!" Emma cried out in aggravation.

"I know what you want, Ms. Swan. You want me to call him, and then when I hear how much he 'misses me' I'll instantly want to hop into your rolling deathtrap you call an automobile, and ride all the way back to Storybrooke with you tonight."

"Well of course I want that!" Emma practically shouted, receiving a death glare from the brunette. "Regina, he does miss you, and I know if you just heard him you would understand just how much. Our son needs his family back."

Regina set the remote down, not paying the slightest attention to which channel she'd left it on but allowed it to babble away softly in the background. "You're right, Emma. Henry does need his family back."

Emma's mouth fell open, surprised Regina had given in so quickly.

"That's why you need to be on your way back to him as soon as possible," Regina added and Emma's face fell and she let out a huff of frustration.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," she hissed through gritted teeth, stomping to her feet and off down the hallway.

Regina let out a sigh of relief, soothed by the fact that Emma had temporarily given up. She was only remaining so adamant because she knew Emma was right. She would give in and be on her way back to Storybrooke as fast as she could if she spoke to her son. Henry was her real weakness in all of this. Her reasons for leaving, when involving her son, had been incredibly selfish. She hadn't thought for even a second that Henry would miss or need her in the way Emma had described to her, so she had taken off without looking back, assuming it would hurt her, not Henry.

"Okay, so just hear me out, Regina…" Emma began slowly as she returned from the bathroom.

"No."

"Come on, Regina! Just one five-minute phone call!"

"Are you quite deaf, dear?" Regina retorted. "I am not calling Henry."

"What if I—"

"You are not calling Henry and forcing me to speak to him either."

Emma collapsed with a huff beside Regina again on the couch, glaring furiously. "Honestly, Regina, you are the most stubborn person I have ever met."

"Shall I direct you to the mirror? You may find someone even more stubborn looking back at you."

"Ha _ha_," Emma said pointedly. "If I was actually more stubborn than you, I might have actually succeeded in getting somewhere with you today."

"I think you're confusing stubbornness with simply knowing what I'm doing is right," Regina replied, setting her chin upon her hand as the food network pulled in her gaze.

"Hardly," Emma snorted. "This has stubbornness written all over it." Regina kept her eyes carefully trained to the television until Emma's hand suddenly grasped her chin with a surprisingly gentle force and pulled their gazes together. "Because for whatever reason you left, Regina, you've allowed that reason morph into, not just your own belief, but a fact that you can't understand to be proven wrong. But here's the thing, I'm going to prove it wrong and I'm going to make you believe it with every fiber of your being."

Regina's mouth was dry as she murmured, "You don't even know what the reason is."

Emma's eyes searched hers for what felt like hours before her hand fell away into her lap and she said quietly, "Maybe. But you won't keep it from me this time."

* * *

**A/N: Whoa did someone mention slow burn? Haha, I apologize for those of you who don't like this talky slow stuff, but that's what this story is turning out to be. Hope you guys are enjoying nonetheless! Reviews are welcomed as I always want to know all of your thoughts! Thank you!**


End file.
